narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven
Hinata Hyuga In Hinata's page, it says that she can use "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" but she NEVER used it in the anime or the manga from what i know. Would someone please tell me which episode or chapter she used this technique? Thank! --NejiByakugan360 22:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) She does use it! Except it's in a enhance form in which it combines the Rotation (known as Eight Trigrams: Palms Heavenly Spin) and Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms, to make Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! There, I said it. --Rasengan888 23:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Nothing has ever said that Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms was devised by Hinata combining Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin... --Alexdhamp (talk) 18:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Another Request.......... I think we should have a add on to this article..Having one saying that the size of teh rotation depends on the user ... My source being when Hinata's father used the heavenly spin and it was obviously larger than neji's.........any comments??? That makes sense and all, but most jutsu are like that. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 08:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hizashi I admit the kunai are odd, but Heavenly Spin creates a small crater around the user, which Hizashi does not have in 526. '~SnapperT ''' 05:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. It's not like it'd have been hard for Hizashi to just slap them down. ZeroSD (talk) 07:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Isn't this a Main-House only technique that Neji was able to learn by himself only because he's a genius? It makes no sense for Hizashi to know it. Omnibender - Talk - 09:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If Hizashi had used the Kaiten, it would have been the smallest ever shown. The kunai are barely forty centimetres from his feet. The way they are sticking from the ground also suggests this was no Kaiten, but simple deflection at work. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree there isn't the smallest indication that Kaiten was used. No crater for one and Kisimoto would've at least shown the smallest hint of it. --Cerez365 (talk) 11:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Absolute defense Tenten said it was more powerful than any defense. Yeah, I guess it's one of the absolute defenses, but it being more powerful than any defense doesn't seem entirely true. Just look at Susanoo. (talk) 04:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :She called it an absolute defence she never said it was the only one.--Cerez365™☺ 11:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I was putting in what it says on the Heavenly Spin article. Tenten said it was more powerful than any defense. It's not about it being the only one. (talk) 17:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, there are defences outside of the realm of "absolutes". These trump the regular ones.--Cerez365™☺ 17:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No Rank? I noticed this technique doesn't carry a rank. Was it really unranked even in the databook? Alexdhamp (talk) 00:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Kekkei genkai techniques aren't ranked. Techniques are ranked by how hard it is to perform them, how hard it is to learn them. Kekkei genkai techniques depend on genetics to be used, so they can't be learned by everyone, hence them not being ranked. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Never noticed that before. So the ranks don't really have any bearing on how powerful they are...well, besides the obvious connection that it's safe to assume a powerful technique will most likely be extremely difficult to learn. Thanks for the quick answer. ^^ Alexdhamp (talk) 00:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::That's a common misconception. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) A lot of good techniques are only B or even C rank. --Elveonora (talk) 01:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) That's not a Kekkei Genkai Actually, anyone with enough control of their chakra flow could use this technique (i.e.: Sasuke's Chidori Current and Raikages' Lighting Release Armor work on the same principle of this technique) if someone releases a huge amount of chakra from all his body and spins, he could make it without the need of Byakugan. (sorry for bad english) -- (talk) 23:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : "It is said that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai, one of which grants them the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques." Seems pretty unique to the Hyūga Clan to me.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Could a non-Hyuga manage to learn to control all tenketsu and use this? Possibly... tho very unlikely.--Elveonora (talk) 23:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yes remember when Tenten said during Neji's fight with Naruto? "Normally, Chakra that is emitted from Chakra Points is difficult to control. Even Jōnin can usually only utilise such Chakra from a single body point at a time, like the hands or feet. But Neji, A master of the Gentle Fist, can emit Chakra from His entire body". Also remember that the Hyūga keep the workings of certain Techniques a secret. It would make it very hard trying to learn such Techniques (if even possible).--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Databook calls it kekkei genkai, kthnksbye. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Aye. People can emit chakra from hands and feet at best. Every single point on their body is Hyūga-only.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't mean it's conceptually and physically impossible, but since a databook says so, the topic is done.--Elveonora (talk) 15:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Why is it a Byakugan KG, but not a Dōjutsu? Seelentau 愛議 15:20, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Because Byakugan ain't used to do it?--Elveonora (talk) 16:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::If it's the image you mean. It just automatically populates once you add Hyūga to it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:09, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Shouldn't we finally make a page for "the other Hyuga KKG" ? They were explicitly stated to have more than one. Obviously, Tenketsu thingy ain't Byakugan--Elveonora (talk) 16:12, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, why the image? Dunno about the second KK, Suki-senpai's translation don't explain that at all... Seelentau 愛議 17:19, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure what Suki did or didn't translate, but I recall it from manga that they have several or that Byakugan is one of many KKG they have or something like that.--Elveonora (talk) 18:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::That, I also translated. I was referring to the databook articles for this and other related jutsu. Seelentau 愛議 18:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I think this is a case where the two meanings of dōjutsu came into play. We use the term to refer to both the eyes themselves, and the techniques used through them. The key point here, I think, is that while the Byakugan is used with the technique, the technique itself isn't channelled through the Byakugan. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Byakugan doesn't even have to be active in order to use this technique, the article at least doesn't mention it and seems logical--Elveonora (talk) 23:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::The databook says so, though. Anyhow, we should either remove the eye picture or call it a Dōjutsu. The current status doesn't make any sense. Seelentau 愛議 09:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Genjutsu Hinata In Shippuden episode 428, the Genjutsu World Hinata used this technique. Even though it is a different world, I personally think Hinata should be listed as a user (anime only) on this page since, different personalities and world, they are still the same person who use the same skills.—Steveo920 (Talk) 09:37, September 3, 2015 :We do list the same Minato, Gamabunta, Jiraiya, etc.. However, they really didn't show such noticeable differences. I dunno, I'm fine either way to be honest.--Omojuze (talk) 13:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Its not another world, its a dream in Tenten's head that's resembles the Genjutsu World. --Bio havik (talk) 13:43, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Something was different about this dream, because Tenten was consciously aware she was caught in a genjutsu and in a world not as she remembers. Maybe her possession of two of the Six Path Sage's tools had a unique affect on her, I don't know. I am just saying that everyone else found themselves oblivious as to what happened to them. showing this world was different.—Steveo920 (Talk) 09:55, September 3, 2015 :::I'm fine either way with how we list her, but whatever we do, I think it should be reflected in the other characters as well. For example, if we don't list her, we'd remove the users from the RtN jutsu, like Minato's sealing jutsu, Gamabunta, Guy ant etc. I prefer to list Hinata as an anime user, and explain that it was in the Genjutsu World, for the sake of consistency. Omnibender - Talk - 14:45, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, with the others, they are the only known users of the technique so that would just make things difficult. What you're suggesting would be the best :)--Omojuze (talk) 14:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Listing Hinata as an anime only user is like listing Kiba as Hokage in the anime. Seems pretty odd listing things that happen within dreams. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :How about separate pages for such characters, like "Hinata (Genjutsu World)" or something?--Omojuze (talk) 15:22, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Like Zetsu's page?--JouXIII (talk) 15:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) People don't seem to agree if it's the RtN world or a genjutsu, but considering that Tenten wasn't transported anywhere and was shown to be wrapped in a cocoon at the end, it was a genjutsu, even though confusingly it was genjutsu based on RtN universe, which Tenten should have no knowledge about.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thing is, the Limited Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu as well, right? The genjutsu world was created the same way Tenten's dream was created. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::The difference being the RtN despite having been created with a genjutsu was kinda real in a way.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Was it? I can't even remember it that well... • Seelentau 愛 議 18:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tobi definitely created a real world with the limited Tsukuyomi. Naruto returning to his own world wearing the fourth's coat proves that. --Bio havik (talk) 18:16, September 3, 2015 (UTC) We need to list Hinata as a user somehow: And there are three options: a) Add Hinata as an (Anime Only) user and Hanzo being capable of Summoning "Salamanders", not just "Ibuse". b) Remove the users from the following techniques: Starch Syrup Binding Rope, Four Corner Seal Teleportation, Four Corner Seal Teleportation Release, Acidic Sludge, Middle-Aged Attack. Then, add those users in the trivia, this way the techniques won't appear in their infoboxes nor the semantic search. c) Create separate articles for RtN/IT characters. I know that votes are discouraged here, but maybe we could make an exception? Because this really needs to be resolved, and quickly, as the entire filler is under way.--Omojuze (talk) 18:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) @Bio, @Seel, not to mention AU Sakura entered the mainstream reality in a filler.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Limited Tsukuyumi was essentially a "Limited Infinite Tsukuyumi". Ergo, Infinite Tsukuyomi works the same, just on the whole world.—Steveo920 (Talk) 02:20, September 4, 2015 :Except if you watch the Road to Ninja movie it works completely differently.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Not quite. The God: Nativity of a World of Trees is only to capture people already affected by Infinite Tsukuyomi. If you noticed when Obito casted Limited Tsukuyomi, the moon reflected the same as when Madara did it, only with less tomoe, showing how many tailed beats he had access to.—Steveo920 (Talk) 09:40, September 4, 2015 ::Um, in canon it puts people under genjutsu. In road to ninja, Tobi created an AU universe with it put into his crystal ball and sucked Naruto and Sakura into it, how is that remotely similar?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:03, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :If you'll notice at the end of the movie, Naruto and Sakura never left the playground they were "teleported" from. My guess is the technique creates an alternate world for the person's mind—Steveo920 (Talk) 11:11, September 4, 2015 ::The problem is that Sakura's counterpart appeared in the real world. How was it genjutsu?--JOA2015:13, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Like I said, my guess is that the technique send the target's mind into a alternate world. As for parallel Sakura, not really sure, but Obito did say this was overall an experiment.—Steveo920 (Talk) 11:15, September 4, 2015 @Steve, what about the cloak also?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:26, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :You mean the one that faded into light and nothing seconds after returning to the normal world?—Steveo920 (Talk) 16:05, September 4, 2015 ::That's the one.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Chakra Threads? Where (and when) was it shown that Chakra Threads could negate it? I'm 97% sure someone is just speculating. Can someone point me to the chapter/episode? ExyleCage (talk) 15:17, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Rain of Spiders. Neji's fight with Kidōmaru :)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:18, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks! I was REALLY confused. ExyleCage (talk) 15:24, July 5, 2017 (UTC)